The present invention relates in general to three-dimensional framed structures and has specific reference to an improved junction device or joint for assembling the component elements of so-called "spatial" framed structures consisting of superposed flat assemblies of longitudinal elements disposed in a common plane and interconnected by other longitudinal elements disposed in different planes and oriented in various spatial directions, these last-mentioned elements being usually referred to as "diagonal longitudinal elements".
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a joint for framed structures of this character which is simple and therefore economical to manufacture, has minimum dimensions to facilitate the storage and transport thereof, and is also easy to use without resorting to special tools or skilled workers.
Many types of assembling joints consisting of several component elements to be assembled on the site, or hinged multi-directional assemblies, or drilled or tapped spherical members, have already been proposed in the art. However, all these known means either are awkward to assemble on the construction site or require an excessive assembling work on the frame elements, for example by welding, or are more related to mechanics and therefore expensive to manufacture.
It is the essential purpose of this invention to eliminate or at least minimize the shortcomings of hitherto known devices of this character, by providing a device affording:
a particularly simple and therefore economical manufacture; PA1 easy storage and transport, in order to cut costs, and PA1 easy assembling on the site without resorting to special tools or skilled workers.
These various objects are attained according to the present invention by providing an assembling joint for spatial framed structures which consists of a unitary device comprising a regular convex polyhedron having a suitable number of inclined faces to which the so-called "diagonal" elements interconnecting the superposed flat assemblies of elements of the framed structure are attached, this device comprising a plurality of lugs, wings or equivalent means adapted to interconnect the component elements of the same flat assembly. As employed herein, the term "regular convex polyhedron" refers to a base plate which is formed by plural faces which are inclined to each other and which intersect or join at solid lines of intersection to form a convex plate shape.
The various features and advantages of this invention will appear as the following description proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings illustrating diagrammatically several embodiments of the joint for framed structures according to the invention. Of course, these embodiments are given by way of example and illustration, not of limitation, since the shape, proportions and relative arrangement of the component elements may be varied without departing from the basic principles of the invention.